Bad Boy
by Cyanne01
Summary: WARNING:LEMON! x'3 Izumi decide's to go visit Yusei and Jack but what if she get's more than she bargained for... Yusei x Oc x Jack


Like almost evryday, izumi went to visit jack and yusei to talk about random things. After a time the conversation died and the three just sat around bored... till yusei and jack got an idea...

"You know, we could try something..." jack whispered to yusei.

"Yes, why not?" yusei answered and smirked.

"What are you guys talking about..?" I asked slowly, unsure what they were planning.

"You'll see." jack said and then tackled me down on the floor.

He kissed me on the lips and nibbled on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I was totally shocked and didn't know what to do, so I just let it happen and opened my lips slightly, letting him in. He put his hand behind my neck, making the kiss even deeper, when I felt him lowering his hips on mine. I moaned quietly in his mouth. Suddenly I felt the upper part of my body being lifted up so I was in a sitting position, still kissing jack. A pair of hands slid around my belly and jack broke away from me. I looked down and recognized yusei's hands. He kissed the side of my neck and stroked my stomach. I sighed and closed my eyes. It just felt so good. yusei left my neck and jack bent over my shoulder. They both closed their eyes and kissed – which was very hot!

"izumi..." jack said panting. "Are you okay with this?"

When I thought about it... I couldn't stay the sweet little virgin I was forever, could I? And it's not everyday two incredibly hot guys are seducing you, right? So I gave in to my inner wants and needs.

"Yes." I answered, blushing a little bit.

"Good." yusei said with a sly look in his eyes, what made me blush even more.

"Come on, izumi, you really don't have to be shy!" jack said grinning. "You will love this."

He took my hand in his and put it to the zipper of his jacket. He made me pull it down and took off the jacket. I felt a hand going under the bottom rim of my t-shirt and shoving it up a few inches. Suddenly the supporting chest of yusei went away from my back and I fell down in his lap. His hands went back to my stomach and he started pulling up my shirt inch by inch. jack bent over me and kissed the bit of skin that was revealed. He kissed up my belly, in the same pace as yusei was pulling the cloth up. When they came to my bra, yusei finally pulled my shirt completely off. Sitting up, I pushed jack up as well and and kissed him deeply. Then I turned around to yusei. I thought it was finally time for to reseave some pleasure. He knew what I wanted and put his hands back on my sides. Actually, he seemed to be more experienced with this than jack at all. Obviously they both had done this several times before. I kissed yusei, who almost immediately slid his warm tongue into my mouth. While I searched for the bottom of his shirt with my hands, I went down to his neck and started nibbling, looking for his soft spot. yusei started moaning softly, so I kept sucking and licking there. He rubbed my sides an then traveled his hands up my back to the lock of my bra. He opened it and it fell down my arms to my elbows. I had finally found the rim of his shirt and pulled it off him. At the same time I felt jack hands sneak to my front and he started to massage my womanhood at first softly, then harder. I moaned and massaged yusei's abs. I felt jack kissing my shoulder, neck and cheek, while still caressing my chest. I leaned back into him and enjoyed what he was doing. He had obviously taken off his shirt as well... his chest felt warm. yusei started kissing my belly and then went slowly up, licking the valley between my breasts. He put his hands on jack's and put them down on my thighs. They went up a little bit and stayed on the upper inside of my thighs, near my womanhood. yusei moved his head, now licking my right breast. His hands went on my back and pushed my chest into his face. He changed sides and sucked even harder on the other one. Then his hands went down, on my butt. He sqeezed it tightly and smirked into my skin. He lifted me up a bit and sat me in jack's lap. Then yusei's head left my chest and he lay it on my shoulder. I panted in the short break they gave me. Then suddenly yusei pushed jack and me down so we were lying on top of eachother with me between jack's legs, still facing yusei. I realized something hard was sticking up in my thigh... Like he had read my mind, jack whispered something in my ear.

"You know... watching you both making out makes me quite hot..."

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. All this felt so good... now I knew I was going to go all the way with them both.

"Do you still want to go on?" yusei asked.

I nodded.

"Soon there's no way back, you know that..?" jack said.

"I know, but I want to."

They grinned at eachother (Well, yusei just smirked like always...) and jack put his arms around my chest. He held me down on top of him while yusei sat between my legs. He pulled down my skirt so I was left in only my panties.

"Hey! That's unfair!" I shouted smiling at them both.

"But you love it, don't you?" jack whispered in my ear.

"Yeah! But still it's not fair!"

I turned around and sat up in yusei's lap. jack took off his pants and pulled off his boxers as well. There it was. His huge, hard manhood sticking out. He got between my legs and pulled the last piece of cloth, my underwear, off me. Then he spread my legs apart. I knew what now was to come, and I really wanted to do this, but still... I was afraid. I started shaking a tiny bit and closed my eyes, waiting. Then yusei did something I never would expect of him - he took my hands in his and stroked them lightly, like telling me it was okay. I looked up to his face.

"Thanks..." I whispered.

yusei just smiled down at me. Wow... that was like the first time I ever saw him smile! My attention went back to jack as I felt him stroke my womanhood. While he was doing so, I got a tingling feeling in my stomach and moaned. He stopped and put his manhood in front of my entrance. yusei sqeezed my hand and jack pushed inside me. I held back a shriek and bit my lower lip. We stayed in this position for a few minutes, until the pain started fading away.

"I-it's okay now, jack..."

yusei let go of my hands and bent over me to french kiss me. jack pulled out a bit and pushed into me again, deeper and harder than before. While jack kept his pace, going a bit harder each time, yusei sat me up and put his arms around both jack and me. They kissed over my shoulder, touching eachother's tongues with their own. They broke away and jack continued thrusting into me. After a short time his manhood started throbbing inside me and a second later he came, making me come only a moment after him, moaning loudly. We both were out of breath and panting heavily. Slowly he pulled out of me. yusei let go of me and I stayed on the ground. When I got back to my normal breathing, I saw both yusei and jack had stood up. I was still quite high from the climax I just had... I knew what I wanted now. I stood up as well and first went to jack again. He kissed me and I pushed my tongue in his mouth. But I broke away fast and went over to yusei. He smirked and I knelt down in front of him, pulling his pants and boxers down with me. He put his arms under mine and pulled me up to face him. He kissed my neck and sucked on my special spot, leaving a hickey. Suddenly he lifted me up bridal style. I held onto his neck and carried me in the direction of their bedroom, pulling jack with us with one of his hands. When we arrived there, yusei pushed me on the bed and got on top of me almost immediately. He french kissed me again and put his hands under my thighs. Panting heavily, he spread my legs a bit more and pushed his rock hard manhood into me. I moaned because it went so deep and wrapped my legs around him, making him go in even deeper. He started thrusting into me deep and hard. While we were going at it, jack sat next to us and watched us... yusei started massaging my breasts. That was just to much for me and I came, tightening around him. He finally released as well. He fell on top of me exhausted. After another few minutes he crawled off me and sat next to me on the bed. I looked to my other side and there I saw jack. He lay there breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked a bit worried.

"Hmm..."

Then I looked down... and saw his manhood, which was bigger than I had ever imagened it to be. I rolled off the bed. jack sat up, so his legs were over the edge of the bed. yusei stood up, too. I knelt down between jack's legs. I was planning on giving him what he deserved... at the same time yusei got on his knees behind me. I took jack's manhood in my mouth and started licking him. While I was doing so, yusei pushed into my womanhood form behind. I moaned quietly, still pleasuring jack. His manhood was too big for me to get the whole thing in my mouth, so I used my hands as well. yusei pushed up into me which felt great. I continued sucking jack until he finally came into my mouth. I licked all his come off him and then pulled my head back. yusei pulled me back into his arms, thrusting into me harder. After a few more thrusts he came as well, taking me with him.

I moaned quietly for a last time that evening. I felt incredibly tired all of a sudden. I crawled on their bed and stayed there. jack and yusei came up next to me on either side. yusei pulled the blanket over us. jack hugged me tightly and fell asleep after a few minutes. I looked at yusei, who I saw as staring at me.

"So, how was it?" he asked whispering, careful not to wake jack up.

"It was wonderful..." I smiled and drifted off to sleep between them


End file.
